Souls United
by LacrimaLunae
Summary: ObiWan feels empty, QuiGon tries to find the other half of his soul. Will they recognize what's just in front of them? Warning: SLASH! Please R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any regognizable characters or places of this fic, they all belong to Lucasfilm ltd. I do not intend to make any money.

**Pairing:** Qui/Obi

**Hope you enjoy!**

Souls United

"Obi-Wan? Can you bring me some jawa-juice please?" Qui-Gon Jinn called out from the cockpit for his padawan, who was supposed to be sitting in the small freighter's tiny entertainment area which hardly deserved to be called "lounge".  
No answer.  
The Jedi-master tried it again "Obi-Wan!"  
Still no answer.

Since the ship was currently in hyperspace and flying on autopilot, Qui-Gon stood up from the pilot's seat and stretched his tall body which was all tense from sitting too long in the same position. He opened the cockpit door and glimpsed into the lounge.  
He smiled. His padawan was sitting in the corner of the couch, his hands placed on the table, head resting on his arms. The holodrama he had been watching had obviously been to boring to keep him awake.  
Still smiling, Qui-Gon turned off the entertainment center. The boy looked so peaceful when he slept. Qui-Gon intensely studied his apprentice's face, surrounded be short cut reddish-blonde hair. He soaked in the sight of his beautifully curved full lips, smiling at some pleasant dream.  
What he might dream about? Qui-Gon resisted the temptation to look into his mind. Instead he wondered how these lips might feel on – _STOP it, Qui-Gon, he's your padawan!_ – He concentrated on the freckles on Obi-Wan's face, trying to keep every single one of them in mind. The boy – though he was hardly a boy anymore, his well defined features had become those of a man, Qui-Gon noticed – really was adorable, as a Jedi as well as a man, with all his calm, his reason, his wit and his beauty. In fact, Qui-Gon thought, his eighteen-year-old padawan had grown into a really handsome young man.

Silently the master walked over to his apprentice and sat down next to him. He slightly put his arm around the younger man's shoulders, feeling Obi-Wan's strong muscles through the rough fabric of his tunics. He lifted his hand and brushed it against Obi-Wan's cheek, caressing the soft skin under his fingers.  
Then he slowly lifted his padawan's head, pulling out one arm and putting it around his own shoulders. He lifted the smaller one up and carried him to his cabin. Qui-Gon carefully placed the eighteen-year-old on his bed, lips brushing against his forehead. He never would dare to kiss the boy on his lips without permission – a permission he most certainly would never get. Though it was his greatest desire.  
As Obi-Wan had grown older, had grown into a man, he had again and again found himself wondering how these full, beautiful lips would taste. He expected them to be soft, warm and sweet – intoxicatingly sweet.  
But he would never, ever get the chance to find out – and if he should it had to be his padawan who made the first move.  
He traced Obi-Wan's jaw line with one finger, then he left for his own cabin. He needed to get some sleep as well.  
Their mission wouldn't be too hard, just a little undercover talking with some people on a minor Outer Rim planet to find out about pirate activities in that sector. But he would need to have his mind clear – although it was mostly Obi-Wan's mission, kind of a test, and he only had to be there to watch the younger one's back.  
He soon was sound asleep, his dreams full of reddish-blonde hair tickling his chest, piercing steel-blue eyes that seemed to look right into his soul and curved sweet lips that captured his with passion

Obi-Wan woke up eight hours later, tossing around, grabbing his sheets and suddenly realizing that he was in his cabin. He wondered how he had come here, for the last thing he could remember was watching the hundredth-or-so revision of "Dangerous Harvest" which was typical meant-to-be-horror: boring as hell (and not a Corellian one). Obi-Wan just had found no other film on board.

There was only one explanation on how he got from the lounge to his room: Qui-Gon must have carried him.  
Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of his master's hands on his body. He desperately tried not to imagine how his head had rested against the older man's chest. Oh, why didn't he have the luck to wake up then? He would have heard his master's heartbeat; he would have felt his chest moving as the man carrying him breathed. He would have smelled Qui-Gon's intoxicating scent. How often had he secretly entered his master's quarters when he slept? He had sat down on the edge of his bed, placed his head on the pillow next to his master's, the tip of his nose only inches of from Qui-Gon's away. He used to study his features, so relaxed and peaceful, so young, as he slept and wondered how those lips would feel on his body.

He had often wanted to stay. He always wished he could wake up the next morning, embraced by Qui-Gon's arms and body, his beard tickling his neck. But he knew it would never happen, for he knew Qui-Gon didn't like men – at least he had been in love with Thal. And even if he did – Obi-Wan had used to love Siri (or thought so) – what would he want of a young boy like Obi-Wan?  
But nevertheless, he wanted, he desired, he _loved_ that man.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, washing away the desire that had built up inside him. Then he got up and slowly opened his door, still not trusting his imagination and his body completely – they used to play tricks on him lately, especially his body. He took some more calming breaths, then made his way to the cockpit where he supposed his master. Who was not there. The cockpit was empty. Just as the lounge had been. That could only mean his master was in his cabin – maybe asleep…  
Obi-Wan tiptoed back through the lounge to his master's cabin. He put his ear to the door and was pleased as he heard the slow, regular breathing of the tall Jedi, only sometimes interrupted by a little snore.  
He silently opened the door and sneaked in.  
But there was no place to sit next to his master who had curled up on the narrow and too short plank bed. He let his fingers run through Qui-Gon's silver streaked brown hair and placed his chin on the mattress, breathing in Qui-Gon's thrilling scent.  
He knew how strong his master was on the force and struggled to keep his shields up. He didn't want his loved one to sense the thoughts he had of him… his very erotic thoughts of undressing his master, of touching him, of being touched by him of feeling him…everywhere. _Stop it, Obi-Wan. That's nothing a jedi should think of!_  
He forced himself out of the room and to the fresher, where he tried another way – since calming breaths didn't really work – to ease his desires.

What he didn't know was, that if he hadn't been that busy with keeping his own shields up, he might have noticed, that his master, in his sleep, had failed at that task and was dreaming of things quite similar to Obi-Wan's thoughts. And if he had drawn his eyes from Qui-Gon's face for a moment he might have seen that these dreams also had their obvious physical effect on the older man. But innocent as he was and pure as his love was he had paid all his attention to his master's face.

So he did something to ease himself. He let his hands run over his body, wishing and imagining it was Qui-Gon touching him.  
He had started thinking about his master during masturbation about two years ago, after he had broken up with Siri. At first he had been shocked. _Kriff, it was his _master_ he was thinking about. He was a _man_. A man very much older then he was…_ But he was just so damn attractive, and after a while he had come to terms with his longing desire.

There was only one being in the whole galaxy despite himself that knew about his feelings. And in fact she had found out all by herself: Siri… After their break up they had remained close friends and someday she had caught him watching and adoring Qui-Gon during lightsaber practise and remarked something like 'yeah, he's attractive, isn't he?' Obi-Wan had nodded in agreement before realizing what his friend had just said. But she promised to keep his secret. So he at least had somebody to talk. And Siri could need one to talk either, for Garen seemed to completely ignore her.  
But talking didn't take away the desire he felt for his master. Nor did masturbating. He bit his lips when he came, trying not to cry out Qui-Gon's name.  
He suddenly felt the need to take a shower. He let the cold water run over his body, trying to wash the guilt he felt away. He didn't feel guilty for being in love with his master anymore but for touching himself letting this emptiness again creep inside his heart. Somehow he had gotten used to the feeling of something missing inside his soul but it was there at it caused him a terrible heartache every time he masturbated. It just felt so wrong…  
He leant his back against the cold metal wall of the fresher. He would have to get Qui-Gon out of his mind for he had some business to do on the planet.

_  
_  
Qui-Gon woke up by the proximity alarm and hurried to the cockpit just when the freighter dropped out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan was sitting in the pilot's chair, skilfully bringing the ship into the orbit of Rancis 5. Qui-Gon silently watched from behind as the young man's slender hands worked on the controls. How much he longed for feeling these hands on his bare skin…  
He forced the thought of it out of his mind – this was not the time for wanting to make love to his padawan – and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Sleep well?" he asked without looking at the man next to him. He could not afford to let his desire take over again.  
Obi-Wan nodded, not trusting his voice – and not knowing that his master didn't see it.  
"Obi-Wan?" finally Qui-Gon had to turn to the boy.  
"Yes, master?"  
"Are you ready? This is your mission, you know?"  
"I think so. I'll bring us down. Let's get started and as soon as possible off this – thing – again!" he frowned as he looked down to the muddy yellow-brown planet. Why couldn't the council send them to a more beautiful planet sometimes? A planet he could enjoy together with his master. Something with lakes of clear blue water with some lovely lonely beaches where the two of them could be undisturbed. _'Stop it, Obi-Wan! Not again! I thought we were through this! You have to stay calm! Dreaming of making out with your master sure doesn't make this anything better!'_ Still he couldn't help doing just that.

They had been given clear orders what to do: Attend the bars where most people, especially pilots can be found – mostly they might be smugglers and other riffraff – hang out with them and try to get out as much information of them as possible without arousing too much attention.  
Should be easy.

But it proved to be tricky, as the visitors of bars in the Outer Rim used to be distrustful. The two Jedi had already been on planet for one and a half week – much too long for Obi-Wan's choice – hopping from bar to bar in town and town and had fairly gotten the picture that the so-called pirates seemed to be rather harmless, only a small group of outcasts, begging food and money from other ships.  
But they decided to attend one more bar, trying to get some more precise information. And they wanted to get a drink before they left for Coruscant.

Obi-Wan sat down at a table, face to face with a pilot of his age and his girl while Qui-Gon leant his back against the counter, sipping his cocktail and watched his apprentice, his mind drifting away.  
His pants began to get tight as he daydreamed of licking the drops of the Corellian whisky Obi-Wan was drinking from his lips. The Jedi-master considered himself lucky that his tunic hid his growing erection. Why, by the nine Corellian hells had he fallen in love with his 37 years younger padawan? But he did not deny it: all he wanted was his padawan to hold and caress him, eventually confess that he loved him…

"Gorgeous view isn't it?" a voice next to him asked. Qui-Gon pretended not to hear the drunken stranger's comment. But that didn't stop the rough looking pilot from continuing.  
"I wonder what his fee might be… I bet he's good at blow…! At that moment Qui-Gon's lightsaber hissed to love. _No_ one had the right to speak of his loved one as a whore! His voice was harsh as he pressed through gritted teeth, his sabre pointing at the stranger's throat "Never, never ever speak of him that way!"  
"Master?" Obi-Wan stood behind him, putting a hand on his arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!"  
But it was too late. Suddenly they were looking down at least a dozen blasters pointed at them. As Obi-Wan ignited his blade, the man who had been threatened by Qui-Gon burst out in laughter "Jedi-love! How cute!"  
Then the battle began.

The two Jedi draw back as fast as possible, determined to make it to their ship in a whole, deflecting blaster bolts, sending them back into the direction they had come from. Their lightsabers weaved a green and blue shielding around their bodies as they made it through the door. As soon as they were under open sky, Qui-Gon screamed: "Run, Obi-Wan, I'll watch your back!"  
"Never, master. I suggest we run together." He was desperate not to leave his master's side.  
"All right then" Qui-Gon knew by his apprentice's tune he would only waste energy arguing with him.  
So they hurried back to their ship, Obi-Wan, opening the ramp with the force, jumped in and started the engines. They took off just as the ramp had closed behind Qui-Gon and jumped to hyperspace as soon as they had left the planet's gravity.

"What was that about, master?" Obi-Wan questioned. He had heard the stranger say something about 'Jedi-love' and was curious what that was to mean.  
He couldn't tell him. Qui-Gon was sure that if he told him, Obi-Wan would know about his feelings and completely draw back from him and back on Coruscant he would ask for a new master and Qui-Gon would be expelled from the order. That was something which couldn't happen – he could not live without him. He was lost without the young man whom he considered to be the other half of his soul. He deeply loved him but could never tell him.

"Please don't ask me, young one. I can't tell" The torment in his voice wasn't lost on Obi-Wan. He wandered what was bothering his master. He gentle placed his hand on his master's shoulder, his thumb softly caressing the nape of his neck. "Tell me, Qui-Gon. I can't stand seeing you tortured inside – and don't deny what's obvious!"  
For a moment Qui-Gon gave into the temptation and leant into his loved one's tender tough. But he soon realized what he was about to do and suddenly got up. "I can't, Obi-Wan. Not now. I might tell you when we're back on Coruscant. Don't worry! If there's anything, I'll be in my cabin, meditating." With that he left the cockpit – and broke down.  
Obi-Wan leapt out of his seat. "Master! Are you hurt?" He knelt down beside his master and without waiting for an answer helped him up and guided him to his cabin, where he let him sink on the bed.  
"What is it, master?"  
Qui-Gon trembled. "I…I think I was hit by a blaster bolt." He showed a pained grin.  
Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears "Then I failed. I didn't defend you enough. Oh, master, I'm a terrible padawan. I do not deserve you." He sank to the floor, his face buried in his hands and sobbed.  
"No, young one. You did what you could. It was not your fault, my padawan. I'm just getting old."  
No reaction.  
"Obi-Wan"  
Something in his voice made the boy look up.  
Qui-Gon placed a hand under his padawan's chin, tracing his jaw line with his thumb.  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch.  
"Master, where were you hit? Show me, I'll help you."  
Qui-Gon pointed at his side, where his tunic appeared to be burned but then hesitated. Did he really want Obi-Wan to touch him? Could he let him do that without thinking of something else?  
When his master made no further move, Obi-Wan took the seam of Qui-Gon's tunic and carefully pulled it over his head. For an instant he was almost paralyzed by the sight of the older man's bare chest. He placed his hand just over his heart, feeling its beating speeding up. Then he remembered what he had actually wanted to do and turned to his master's side. He carefully examined the wound which luckily only seemed to be a graze. He placed both his hands next to it and let some healing force-energy flow through them. Then he went wordlessly to the fresher and after a minute came back with a bacta patch which he placed over the wound.  
He drew the sheets over his master's body, his knuckles brushing against the muscular stomach and chest. He bent down to Qui-Gon's ear, whispering "now rest" and quietly went out of the room leaving a very confused Qui-Gon.

Oh, sweet force, that had been close! He still could feel Obi-Wan's hands on his body and the heat they had left. And he remembered very well the gentle cress of Obi-Wan's thumb in the cockpit. Should it be possible that the young man considered him more than a master? Even more than a friend?  
The way he had placed his hand over his heart made it look like that. The moment had vanished much too soon, when Obi-Wan had moved that hand to the blaster graze, leaving a hot trace.  
Oh how much he wanted these gentle soft hands to explore his entire body.  
He reached out with the force, searching for Obi-Wan's presence, surprised when he felt a soft caress as he brushed against it.  
Maybe the galaxy wasn't so bad.  
Maybe there was a little happiness reserved for him.  
Maybe.

With a content smile on his lips he fell asleep, needing to regain his exhausted body.

Obi-Wan sat in the pilot's chair, trying to put his thoughts into order.  
Qui-Gon had seemed to be pleased by his touch. More than pleased.  
His heart had speeded up beneath his hand and his skin had gotten warm. His body had responded to Obi-Wan's touch in a way that Obi-Wan would never have expected. And that tender tracing of his jaw line! The way Qui-Gon had called his name in that soft, hoarse voice. The way he had looked at him, curious, gentle, maybe…loving? Wanting? Should it be possible, that this so wonderful man felt attracted to him? The same way he was to this man?  
Well, he would need to find out.  
He felt Qui-Gon's presence brushing against his and without thinking sent a soft caress through their bond.  
Maybe he was not so alone in the universe.  
Maybe there was someone who loved him.  
Maybe his beloved master.  
Maybe.

He fell asleep with his lips curved in a smile, his dreams full of passion shared with his master.

But he soon was ripped out of his drams again by a loud alarm. Their freighter had fallen out of hyperspace long before the time. The young Jedi quickly checked the display for what had caused the alarm. Ah, there it was, the hyperspace engine had broken down. Obi-Wan turned off the alarm, then studied the warning on the display more closely.  
It appeared that there was an energy leak, possibly caused by a blaster bolt.  
Kriff, that couldn't be repaired easily and they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He took a scan to find out his exact position. It looked like the freighter had come back to normal space in the Balmadri system, which consisted of a warm sun, three minor planets and four moons – and none of them was inhabited. Kriff, really no possibility to repair the engine.

But then, Obi-Wan's mood lightened again: Balmadri II, mainly an ocean planet, having one small continent with green plains, thick forests and some clear blue lakes, that was surrounded by a cliffy shore where some caves were supposed to be, was only two hours away. _'Well, why not make the best of the situation?'_  
He quickly sent an emergency call to the council, saying they had had an engine breakdown and were waiting for a rescue team, telling the coordinates where they were to be found. Then he entered the new course, heading the freighter for the small planet.  
For all that, he had only needed a few minutes.

He suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulder and when he turned round, he found himself looking straight in Qui-Gon's blue eyes. For an eternity, none of them said a word; they were lost in each others eyes.  
Without looking off his padawan's face, Qui-Gon sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Where are we?"  
"Balmadri system. We're going to land in about two hours on Balmadri II. The council knows already."  
"What happened? I thought I heard an alarm ringing?"  
"Those kriffin' bandits seem to have hit our hyperspace engine. We have an energy leak and dropped out of hyperspace."

Obi-Wan set the ship on autopilot, then pointed at the lounge. "Are you in the mood for a sabbacc game?"  
"Are _you_ in the mood for loosing all your credits?"  
"Well, since this is technically _my_ mission, I at least _have_ some credits. What about you, master?" Obi-Wan smiled mischievously. "All you own is your clothes and lightsaber. In the mood for loosing them?"

Qui-Gon got over and pulled out the cards. "Never my lightsaber, young one" he said with a lopsided grin.  
"But your clothes?" Obi-Wan's voice at once sounded a little husky "What about them?" His unusual dark eyes wandered over his master's body. He remembered these strong chest and arms perfectly well…

"Well, maybe we should prefer holo-chess. The council sure wouldn't approve if you used all their credits on gambling…" He just had the feeling that if he should happen to lose – unlikely though, but possible – they would end up doing something they might later regret. At least they would regret the _how_.  
Qui-Gon did want to make love to his padawan – in fact there was nothing he wanted more – but he definitely didn't want it to happen on the cold metal floor of a freighter or on a narrow bench – it would make his love for the younger man look cheap, dirty.  
But Obi-Wan was so precious, so pure.  
He was not to be taken out of a mood. The beautiful, kind hearted, adorable young man deserved to be touched tenderly and if they really should get together, Qui-Gon would take the time to first explore his entire body, every inch of it. He would show him all the love and passion he felt for him.

Slightly disappointed Obi-Wan agreed to play holo-chess. But both of them were too distracted to really get an advantage. So they were still at their first game when the alarm rang again, indicating they were reaching the orbit of Balmadri II.  
Qui-Gon jumped into the co-pilot's seat, leaving the landing to Obi-Wan, who brought the ship down safely next to a cyan lake near the shore.  
As soon as the engines were off, he let the ramp down and jumped off before it had reached the ground. He pulled his clothes off as he ran the few yards to the lake, almost stumbling over his pants as they fell. Small fountains splashed out of the water as his feet broke through the surface. When the water reached up to his hip, he let himself fall and dived in.

Qui-Gon watched from the cockpit window as his apprentice quickly undressed. The boy really had one hell of a body. That muscular back, those strong arms, his well shaped chest and stomach, Qui-Gon could see when the young man turned around and waved, his narrow hip and – oh force – very cute small butt…  
_'Later, Qui-Gon, later!' _He calmed down and then left the ship, turning for the forest to collect dry wood for they might need a fire that night.  
When he came back, there was no sign of Obi-Wan. So he dropped the wood, deciding to take a look at the caves. He had something special in mind for tonight.

He soon had found the appropriate location – a spacious cave in the cliffs with kind of a natural chimney. The path that led there was a little difficult, but no problem for a force user. He climbed back again, watching out for Obi-Wan, who was still enjoying himself in the water and smiled.  
If his guess was right, his beloved would even more enjoy himself tonight. He wrote a note saying 'I'm in the cliff, my young one. Find me!' then shouldered the wood and picked up both mattresses and the sheets with the force, slowly lowering them down to _his_ cave, then followed himself, carrying the wood.  
He piled up the wood for a perfect campfire, but didn't put it on yet. Then he prepared their "bed", tying the mattresses together, draping the sheets on them. He grew tense in anticipation for what might happen on them tonight…  
But he controlled himself, he wanted to keep all his love for Obi-Wan and not waste anything of it before.  
He took off his tunic and sat down cross-legged in front of the fireplace, his back showing to the entrance of the cave. He put his lightsaber in his lap and waited, meditating.

Obi-Wan went out of the water. He shook his body, small drops of water sprinkling from his hair and skin to the ground and then used his tunic as a towel. When he was dry he put on his pants again, but left his feet bare, just as his upper body. Then he went looking for his master. When he reached the ship, he jumped in, for he wanted to bring his tunic and boots to his room. At his door, he found a message, written in Qui-Gon's sharp hand, saying 'I'm in the cliff, my young one. Find me!'  
He looked again. It really said '_my_ young one'! Did this mean that…that his master considered him his… his _loved_ one, maybe? Well, he was eager to find out…

He stretched out his senses in the force, looking for is masters presence. He quickly found him, Qui-Gon shining brightly in the force. Guided by this "torchlight" he easily found the path down the cliff leading to the cave.

When Qui-Gon sensed his apprentice's touch he stiffened a little. What if he had misunderstood the signals? But then he felt his padawan's anticipation and relaxed again. He ignited his lightsaber and touched the dry wood with its tip and soon sat before a crackling fire. He put his lightsaber away and waited again.

Obi-Wan stopped at the entrance of the cave, taking the time to look around. He took his suppositions for proved true when he saw the improvised bed near the fire. The young man let his eyes drift to Qui-Gon, knowing the master had sensed him. Slowly, feeling the tension increase, he walked over to the figure highlighted by the fire.  
He stood behind Qui-Gon, placed his hands on his bare shoulders. At the moment their skin touched, two hearts started beating faster. Slowly, Obi-Wan knelt down behind his master, hands sliding forward over his chest. He bent down to his master's ear "You are a vision in this light my master"  
Then he held his breath, waiting for Qui-Gon's reaction. He didn't have to wait for long.  
The older man leant back against his padawan's chest, murmuring "Touch me, my Obi-Wan" his voice deep with passion.  
That was something, Obi-Wan didn't have to hear twice. Sole the tone his beloved had said his name aroused him. He let his hands run over Qui-Gon's back, his arms, his well-trained abdomen, up to his chest again, tickling the erect dark nipples while he placed soft kisses in the nape of Qui-Gon's neck and his shoulders.

Qui-Gon enjoyed the treatment he was given by his young one. But eventually he couldn't take it any longer. He had been tortured by the question how these lips would taste for so long. Now he wanted to know.  
As he turned his head, Obi-Wan let go of his nipples, took his hands and their fingers entwined just as their lips met.  
Obi-Wan's lips were warm, soft, a little moist, sweet and a little spicy, just like Qui-Gon had imagined. And they were demanding. Very demanding…

Qui-Gon's lips were intoxicating. They tasted sweet, but also a little salty, making Obi-Wan want more.  
He drew back for a second, allowing Qui-Gon to turn around, giving him the chance to look at his body. Then he drew the older man into a close embrace and captured his lips again, that parted immediately, allowing his tongue to enter.

A shiver ran over Qui-Gon's back when Obi-Wan pushed his tongue into his mouth. He truly was not a child anymore. He had grown into a man who perfectly knew what he wanted. And he obviously wanted Qui-Gon. Who willingly gave in, let his tongue play with Obi-Wan's, exploring his back with his hands.

Eventually Obi-Wan broke the kiss, got up and slowly circled the fireplace, pushing his pants from his hips.  
Qui-Gon's eyes followed his apprentice hungrily. He was completely thrilled when he realized that the young man didn't wear underwear. He couldn't wait to feel that hot body beneath his own.  
He pulled off his boots, then got up and held his breath when he looked at the bed. His padawan was lying there in a very revealing pose, his arms crossed behind his head, his right leg bent, his hip turned a little so that Qui-Gon had free view of his padawan's most intimate spot. And this "spot" was getting bigger under Qui-Gon's eyes.  
The fire wrapped him in a mysterious light. It was really a very seductive scene. Qui-Gon had never, never felt attracted to someone that much before.

"You look alluring, my loved one" he whispered huskily as he laid down next to the man who was his only great and true love, softly tracing the muscles of his upper body with one hand. Obi-Wan turned around under his master's exploring hands, freeing him from his pants and underwear that now were an unwanted barrier. "You look tempting yourself, master" his hands brushed slightly against Qui-Gon's erection, only to come to rest on his chest a moment later.  
"Wait, did you just say _love_?"  
Qui-Gon smiled "Yes, Obi-Wan. I love you. I desire you. I can't breathe without you. My only, my true love, Obi-Wan, are you."  
He caressed Obi-Wan's cheek as he saw his eyes lighten up at what he said.  
The young man put his arm around Qui-Gon's shoulders, looking deeply in his eyes. "I love you, too, my Qui-Gon. I have for a long time. I will forever."  
Then he let his shields down and Qui-Gon was flooded by his apprentice's love, desire and dreams. In his eyes and emotions was a promise that could not be put into words.  
Qui-Gon also let – for the first time in his life – his shields fall completely and made the same promise to Obi-Wan, meaning 'I'll never leave you' but yet so much more.  
Suddenly, their bodies were forgotten, they were completely lost in each others soul.

Eventually, feeling his desire awaken again, Obi-Wan asked "Qui-Gon, have you ever…"  
"…had sex?" Qui-Gon finished smiling.  
"No, my love. You will be my first and only."  
"So will you" confessed Obi-Wan, his lips trailing a wet path down his master's abdomen.

A question was rising in Qui-Gon's mind but this was not the time to wonder why Obi-Wan and Siri never had slept with each other. He was just happy about it.

Just as Obi-Wan's lips reached his growing erection he stopped him. "Wait. I want to taste you, too."

He shifted and placed his face in front of Obi-Wan's considerable length, taking him into his mouth just as the other man started sucking his master's manhood.

They explored the highest heights of desire and the deepest depths of love together and when they finally exploded into each others mouth at the exact same time, the force wrapped them in a ball of bright light shining in every color of the rainbow, bonding their souls together, uniting them as it was meant to be.

END

12


End file.
